Vampire Nurse
by FireMaple
Summary: Willow's sick and Spike plays nurse.


Vampire Nurse TITLE: Vampire Nurse - Parts 1 and 2   
AUTHOR: FireMaple  
RATING: PG (Just to be safe.)  
CLASSIFICATION: Willow/Spike  
SPOILERS: Implied 4th season...Spoilers up to The Initiative  
DISTRIBUTION: Just ask me first. I'd love to know where it's going. Don't even ask me...just tell me..."Hey, I'm putting your story on my site."   
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Willow, Spike, or anyone else used in this story. They belong to Joss. I never owned them and I never will own them. I am simply borrowing them for a moment so I can have my fun. I'll give them back as soon as I finish and I'm not making any sort of crazy profit on this story...just for fun.   
FEEDBACK: Yes! I love feedback. Any kind at all. Gimme, gimme.  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I actually wrote this a while back...over a year ago...under the pen name SpiderQueen.   
  
  
Part 1Willow rolled over and groaned. The blanket was tangled around her legs and the pillow had fallen off the bed into the floor. She felt horrible, and she had the feeling that she looked just as horrible, if not worse.  
  
The red head had made her way to Giles' house and nearly collapsed in his doorway. He had to lug her up the stairs and into his spare bedroom. Willow was coughing, feverish, and felt just plain bad. After a talk with Giles, the Watcher quickly left the room.  
  
Willow skipped class that day to go to the hospital. She was feeling sick and decided it was the only option. Buffy was stressed out over an upcoming test, as well as a research paper, so Willow went by herself, as not to worry her friend.  
  
The doctor told the witch that she had contracted tuberculosis. Willow thought back and remembered a member of her Math class that had been coughing. The doctor explained that her repeated exposure to the classmate was the cause of her illness. He also told her that anyone who had frequent contact with her would most likely contract the tuberculosis virus as well.  
  
Willow's plan was to stay at home since her parents were out of town. However, after a few hours, she realized that particular arrangement wasn't going to work. She was far too weak and feverish to take care of herself. So, she asked to stay at with Giles in his spare bedroom. The witch thought that if he could occasionally slid food and drink into the room, then she could handle everything else herself. The last thing she wanted to do was pass the virus onto her friends.  
  
As soon as Giles had left her, Willow had fallen into a fitful sleep with much tossing and turning. A few moments ago she had woken up when she heard voices outside the door. She grimaced at the dryness in her mouth and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.  
  
The door slowly creaked open and a platinum blond head poked in. Willow struggled to sit up. "Spike, don't come in. I'm sick. You'll catch it. Didn't Giles tell you?"  
  
Spike stepped into the room and shut the door behind him. "You don't look all that good, Red." He said, walking over to the bed.  
  
Willow collapsed back onto the mattress and pulled a blanket over her head. "Thanks, Spike." Her sarcasm was evident.  
  
The vampire grinned and sat on the edge of the bed. "I didn't mean you looked that bad. You just look sick. Which you are."  
  
"Thank you Mr. Doctor."  
  
"I try, pet."  
  
"Spike, leave. You're going to get sick if you breathe my air." The quilt over her head muffled Willow's voice.  
  
Spike chuckled lightly. "Red, I don't breathe. Vampire, remember? That also means that I don't get sick from…well, from whatever you have."  
  
"Oh." Willow muttered under the blanket. "What are you doing here then?"  
  
"They're making me."  
  
"Making you what?" Willow peeked out from under the blanket.  
  
"Take care of you." Spike answered, pulling the blanket off of the witch's head completely.  
  
"Don't! I look horrible." She covered her face with both hands as soon as the quilt disappeared.  
  
Spike gently uncovered her face and grinned. "You don't look horrible, Red. You like tired and flushed. Probably because you've got a bloody fever." He rubbed her cheek with his cold hand.  
  
Willow sighed and leaned into the cool caress. "That feels good." She mumbled.  
  
Spike's hand felt like it would burn because her skin was so warm, exceeding the normal human's body temperature. "You're hot." He said, pulling out the thermometer that the Watcher had given him before he entered the room. "Here." He offered the thermometer to Willow. She slowly opened her mouth. The vampire delicately placed it under her tongue and sat back to watch her while the digital temperature taker beeped, working its magic.  
  
Willow tried to mumble something around the thermometer, but didn't succeed on getting her point across. "Shut your mouth, witch." Spike smiled. "You'll mess up the numbers if you keep talking."  
  
She obediently shut her mouth tightly and attempted to massage her own aching shoulder muscles. Spike saw her wince at the movement and rose to his knees on the bed.  
  
"Here. Let me." He slid behind her and started gently massaging her shoulders and neck. Willow tensed up, but felt herself start to relax as soon as Spike's fingers began rubbing her sore muscles.  
  
Suddenly the thermometer beeped loudly, causing Willow to jump. Reaching around her, Spike pulled the thermometer out of the witch's mouth before she had a chance to do it herself. "Bit of a fever, luv." Spike held the small screen in front of Willow, showing her the 102.3 reading. "Watcher said to make sure you took your medicine. This it?" He gestured to the 3 bottles of pills on the nightstand. Willow nodded.  
  
Spike left the room momentary and came back with a large glass of water. Meanwhile, Willow was attempting to open the bottles of pills with no luck. She was far too weak to accomplish the task.  
  
"Here." Spike sat the glass on the nightstand and took the bottle from Willow. He easily uncapped it and handed her one of the orange pills.  
  
"Thanks." Willow whispered, popping the pill into her mouth and trying to lift the glass of water. She only succeeded in spilling part of the water onto the quilt.  
  
Without a word, Spike took the glass from her shaking hands and lifted it to her lips. Willow gave him a grateful look and willingly gulped the water down. "Why are you doing this?" She asked, taking the second pill from Spike's outstretched palm.  
  
"Because you're sick. And it's catching. Except for me. The Watcher woke me up and told me that you were contagious. Said that I should come take care of you since I can't get sick."  
  
"And…and you're actually going to do what Giles told you?" Willow asked, surprised that he actually followed orders.  
  
Spike handed Willow her last pill and lifted the glass to her lips once again. "He didn't tell me to. He suggested." The vampire answered. "I wanted to."  
  
"You wanted to take care of me?"  
  
"I owe you." Spike pushed Willow down onto the bed and pulled the blanket up to her neck.  
  
"No. I'm too hot." Willow pushed the blanket down to her stomach and then kicked it the rest of the way off. "What do you mean? You owe me?"  
  
"You take care of me all the time. Give me blood. Stuff like that. I'm repaying the favor." Spike looked to Willow's feet. "You've still got your shoes on." He slid down the bed and slowly removed the witch's shoes. "Sit up." He gently commanded.  
  
Willow struggled to a sitting position. Spike slipped off her sweater, leaving the t-shirt on underneath it. "Better?" He asked.  
  
Willow nodded her head and collapsed back onto the bed. She was feeling extremely tired. Whether it was from being sick or from the medicine, she wasn't sure. The witch heard Spike telling her to go to sleep just as she was drifting off to do just that.  
  
  
Part 2"The Slayer says hi." Spike said once Willow opened her eyes. He had been sitting on the edge of the bed watching her sleep for several minutes.  
  
"Mmm…" Willow smiled sleepily and replied, "Tell her hi back for me."  
  
"Feeling any better?" It had been almost five hours since Spike had given the ailing witch her medicine and left her to rest.  
  
"Yeah. Drugs plus sleep…very good. I'm good as new." She coughed and winced in pain. "Well, almost."  
  
Spike retrieved a tray from the floor and motioned for Willow to sit up. She propped herself on a pillow and looked at the items on the tray. Two pieces of lightly buttered toast, a pile of scrambled eggs and a large glass of orange juice.  
  
"For me?"  
  
Spike nodded. "I made it myself. Well, the Watcher helped a little. Thought you might be hungry."  
  
"I am. But breakfast?" Willow tilted her head to the night sky outside the window.  
  
The vampire shrugged. "Easy to make. Easy to eat. Won't upset your stomach."  
  
"Oh." Willow picked up a piece of toast and tore off a small portion. She popped it in her mouth only to realize that Spike had grabbed the remaining piece out of her hand. "Hey! I thought I was supposed to eat."  
  
"You are. But you're too weak." It was more of a command than a question.  
  
"Then how am I supposed to…." Willow stopped short when Spike's hand shot out to hold a piece of bread crust centimeters from her lips.  
  
The witch slowly opened her mouth. Spike's fingertips brushed her lips when he pushed the crust onto her tongue.  
  
He continued to tear off small portions of the toast to feed Willow. When he finished, he picked up the glass of orange juice and offered it to her. She gratefully drank a third of the liquid.  
  
This is what Spike had wanted. To take care of someone. He missed caring for and watching after Drusilla. Plus, he wanted to repay the witch for her kindness. Countless nights when he woke up, she had been there, cheerfully holding a cup of blood. She would chat about her day and slowly tip the mug to his lips. Now that they had unchained him, he missed the intimacy of feeding time with the red head. However, feeding her was just as good.  
  
Spike carefully scooped up some scrambled eggs and held the fork-full to Willow's lips. She hesitantly engulfed the fork of eggs and slid it out of her mouth. Spike's eyes were so riveted on her lips that he forgot to continue feeding her.  
  
Willow smiled. "Don't I get any more?"  
  
The vampire shook his head, as if to knock out the invading thoughts of kissing her, and offered her more eggs. After the eggs were gone, the other piece of toast was finished off and Willow emptied the glass of orange juice Spike was holding up to her mouth.  
  
"I'm not that helpless." She said softly as Spike took the tray off her lap and sat it on the nightstand.  
  
"Quiet, Red. I want to feel helpful." Spike mumbled, dropping his eyes to the floor.  
  
Willow smiled. "You are helpful."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Yep. I'd probably be all by my lonesome, trying to take my medicine without spilling the glass of water all over me if it wasn't for you."  
  
Spike swelled up in pride. "So you don't mind me…fussing over you?"  
  
"Not at all. Nobody's ever fussed over me before. I've been fuss-free before now. It feels kinda nice. Now I know what the big deal about fussing is." She was quiet for a minute and then spoke up. "Why are you doing this for me?"  
  
"Because I want to." Spike answered softly, looking at the carpet between his feet.  
  
"So, you don't mind taking care of me?"  
  
"Of course not, Red! I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to." Spike reached his hand out slowly and cupped Willow's blotchy and flushed cheek. "You're hot."  
  
Willow nodded. "Your hand feels good. It's cool. These sheets and blankets are burning me up." She started to kick the bed linens away from her. Spike aided the witch by pulling them to the foot of the bed. "Thanks." She said, collapsing back onto the mattress.  
  
Spike slid up next to her and placed his hand on her forehead. "You've got a bit of a fever."  
  
Willow nodded under his hand and sighed.  
  
"Sleep." He demanded. She nodded in agreement.  
  
Spike stood up and started to leave, but stopped when he heard her weak voice. "Spike."  
  
"Yes, luv?"  
  
"Would… Um, would you stay with me?" Willow requested timidly.  
  
Spike flashed her a reassuring smile. "Of course, luv."  
  
He sat down on the edge of the bed and took her hand.  
  
"Don't watch me when I sleep." Willow laughed weakly, turning her head away from the vampire.  
  
Spike chuckled. "What do you want me to do then?"  
  
"Just lay down next to me. You're cool. You feel good."  
  
If Spike's heart could have beaten, then it would have started pounding overtime. He slid into bed next to her and felt her wrap her tiny arms around his waist. Willow sighed in contentment.  
  
"Luv?" Spike asked, looking down at Willow's head, shoved into his chest.  
  
"Hmm?" She asked as she lifted her face to look at him.  
  
Spike bent his lips down to Willow's. As soon as his lips touched hers, she pulled away. "You'll catch tuberculosis."  
  
The vampire smiled. "Not possible, Red. Vampire, remember?"  
  
Willow grinned and initiated the second kiss, sliding her tongue into his mouth. Spike returned the favor and finally the two pulled apart.  
  
"This is going to sound really bad, but I hope you're sick for quite some time." The blond vampire smiled, kissing Willow's forehead.  
  
"Everyone should have a vampire nurse." She giggled and snuggled into his arms, letting sleep claim her. _*I could get used to this tuberculosis thing.*_ She thought.  
  
  



End file.
